


【高文咕哒】男妓与贵族

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: ⚠️ooc没查史料，单纯写着玩脑内原型来自harlots
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 3





	【高文咕哒】男妓与贵族

冬天是少有生意可做的。  
天气会变的很冷。有老鸨的妓女们会到屋子里升起炉子等着上门来的男人。屋子里总是可以亮起灯，可以喝上热茶，肉桂的味道会随着煤油灯的热度上升到空气里继而挥发。

但也总有人会熬不过冬天，没有钱买面包或者酒，饿死或者冻死的大有人在。这些人大多是是零散的分散在这条街上，站着等在酒馆喝的醉醺醺的男人们出来，好让他们用兜里剩下便士买自己一杯酒或者一块面包，换取一次愉快的发泄。

现在街角聚集着几个男人。没皮肉生意做，就聚集在一起轮流喝一瓶劣质的酒御寒。期间时不时夹杂着几声粗骂。他们很乐意讨论上等人的事情，这仿佛是现下唯一的乐趣所在。

“贵族？得了吧，你要知道那些贵族娘儿们个个都想把咱们榨干，难伺候的很”一个男人高声到。他曾经被一个贵族妇人看上包养了几天，这使得他说起这个话题的时候底气很足。他仿佛将自己看作这群男妓中的权威，恨不得把脖子扬的再长一点好让这条街上的人都听到。

有个人听到后轻视的笑了下，从男人手里抢过酒猛灌了一口。转手递给声旁的另外一个男人。

你要是仔细看的话，就会发现这个拿着酒瓶的是一个长得不错的男人。要说里面谁最好看，非他莫属。虽然有着一头金发，可他看起来又是个非常沉闷的男人。他接过酒闷了一口，没说什么就递给了他下位的别的男妓。

这个男妓叫高文，生的一副好皮相，却没有因此走运被小姐们或者太太们看上圈养在身旁。不过可以说的是，鲜少有小姐太太乐意光顾这条街，她们更喜欢体面些的男人，而且这条街上的泥水也会弄脏她们漂亮的裙子，街上泥土和粪便的味道会掩盖她们精致的香水味。

“我也遇到过一个贵族”高文突然说到。他的声音不大，喝完酒后又显得有些沙哑。但是大家似乎都乐意听他讲话，安静了下来。

“…是个贵族少爷”。

霎时这群人都哄笑了起来。做男人的生意在他们看来只是谋生的手段，可多多少少让人觉得比接女人的生意更下贱。其实在场的每个人接的男人都比女人多，只是没有人会像傻子一样直白的说出来。所有人都吹嘘和自己上床的女人。而闭口不谈男人，就像怕丢掉了所谓男人的身份一样。

高文并不觉得他讲了什么不好的事情。事实上他已经看不到前方了，感觉不到寒冷了。酒精的热度冲击着他的血管，把他冲回了和那位少爷相见的那一天。

————————————————

那时候已经是深秋了。南瓜和肉桂的味道从附近的房子里飘了出来。

想找乐子的男人都钻进了周围姑娘们住着的小屋子里。他们可以挑他们喜欢的姑娘来一炮，做完以后窝在烧的热乎乎的房间里。

高文蹲在街角。  
他大口喝了一口瓶子里的酒，企图让自己热起来。稍远处模糊的路灯打得他脸色苍白。  
夜晚尤其的冷。

他已经连着两天没有一笔生意了。他盘算着要如何多做几笔，好让他熬过整个冬天。要知道没有客人，没有面包，没有酒的冬天是这条街上所有人不论男女的噩梦。

当他觉得今天也不会有人找他的时候，他眼前出现了一双小软皮靴，鞋面被擦的锃亮，鞋边还钉上了一圈用来挡风的白色绒毛；而他脚下确是坑坑洼洼带着腥臭味的泥地。  
高文又喝了一口酒，站了起来。

是个贵族少爷，少见的客人，整条街的宠儿。

“多少钱”

他的口音有些奇怪，不像是本地人。他有一张被保养的很好的一张脸，黑发，蓝眼。但看起来和这条街上的所有人都不一样。像个异国人。

“八个先令。”

他说出了一个平时自己想都不敢想的数目。他得要拿这个异国者赌他在这个冬天的命运。

少年低着头答应了。

高文掂了掂手里空了的酒瓶，又加了一个条件。

“你再给我买杯酒怎么样？”

————————————————  
高文喝了一杯酒，少年也跟着点了酒喝。只是他似乎不太习惯酒精，脸颊和耳垂在昏暗的灯光下透出了点肉粉色。

酒精让原本拘谨的少年打开了话匣子，他开始不知道向谁抖出心里的事。他侧着脸趴在木桌上想让脸上的温度消下去点，嘴里念叨着严格的父亲懦弱的母亲和怨恨自己的姐姐。他的吐词很不连贯，期间还不时蹦出几个高文听不懂的音节。

“我不想结婚”他用手拨弄着用铁皮做成的杯子，“他们逼我娶她。可是…嗝…我不喜欢她啊…” 他开始讲这些结婚的事，讲得前言不搭后语。

说着说着他的声音小了下去，直到高文完全听不见。高文知道他喝醉了过去，这没关系，重要的是怎么弄到自己的八个先令。

他住在一个被废弃的小木屋里，没有灯没有炉子，只有一张破床。这是他生活和接生意的地方。男妓的存在在有些人眼里就是无比碍眼；女人的生意你不能指望她们愿意和你当街解决；男人的生意又多少讨人嫌，总要避着点。  
高文打算把少年搬回自己的住处。

他把少年拖起来，让他的半身靠在自己身上。这时他才发现少年并未睡过去，与之相反的是他还在继续叨念着什么，只是声音太小了。这让高文意外的觉得这个少年变得可爱了起来。他弯下腰，想让自己是上劲儿；他突然从少年的念叨中分辨出了什么，眼睛睁的老大。

“…我喜欢男人啊…”

原来是这样啊。  
原来我们都是不可被宽恕的人啊。  
————————————————-

他从没有想过男人的身体会这么重，少年的帽子被他拿在手里，毛茸茸有些硬硬的头发扎到了他的下巴；他在寒冷的空气中吸了吸鼻子，未散去的酒气混合着高级香料的气味从少年的发里钻进了他的鼻子，让街道上让人不快的南瓜和肉桂的香气被驱散了些。

他将胸口的气吐了出去，呼吸之间眼前一片白色。

高文拖着喝醉了的少年回到了小木屋里。虽然少年依旧不清醒着，但高文还是想开口说些什么。于是他说到：“下等人的房间，没有暖炉和煤油灯。要辛苦你这样的少爷了。”

靠在他身上的少年没有被吵醒；或者酒精麻痹了他的神经，就算他听得到也无力做出反应。

高文将他放在床上。不知道是路灯还是月亮的光透了进来，照在少年的脸上。他看到少年半闭的眼里反射出那些光来，连带着他黑色的睫毛都在这些光下变的纤长。高文突然很想用手去碰触这些它们，感受他们滑过肌肤带来的柔软的触感。

他正想倾身，伸手触摸那些黑色的睫毛的时候，少年突然睁开了双眼，做出惊慌的模样来。他用手肘撑起身子向后退去，却不小心撞上了床后的墙壁。而后他睁大眼睛像是想起了什么，停下动作，不好意思的冲高文笑了一下。“对不起”，他有些抱歉的说道，“我……我一醒来就看到你……我还以为……”

高文伸向他睫毛的手覆上了他被撞痛的后脑勺，轻轻揉了揉。

“疼吗？”他问道。

“还好……谢谢你。”

一下子陷入了沉默。两人都不知道怎么开口， 少年像是害羞似的不敢和高文对视，但是却轻轻地用头发蹭着高文的手。 高文则是细细打量着眼前的人。 

比他矮一些的少年，正是最好的年节。黑色的有些蓬乱的头发，微蓝色的瞳色，被冻得发白的嘴唇。他畏冷似的缩着脖子，大衣领口嵌着一圈白色绒毛将他包裹起来，连带着少年整个人都显得毛茸茸的。高文用手腹摩挲着他的头皮，用手指缠绕着，在他发间穿过。

他突然想，若是他不用干这活计，有着正常体面的工作，他是否会有个恋人呢？是不是也会像这个少年一样，有着星光般柔软的眼眸。他们可以不用在这街角，他们会去偏远的村庄居住，远离所有的不快。

高文侧身将少年抱进怀里， 吻了吻他的前额。“做吧，不然会很冷。”  
————————————————-  
他的衣服被解开，一丝不挂的躺在床上。少年有些畏冷的缩起了手脚，又用手背挡住了自己的眼睛，支支吾吾道：“…我以前…没和别人做过…”

高文看着少年赤裸的身体，觉得自己几乎要陷进他的皮肤里去。他的颜色被透进来的光照的苍白。他的腰很细，小腹平整，意外的有些肌肉感。他的乳晕小小的，是褐色的，嵌在他的胸前让人无法忽视。现在那里被寒冷的空气激得挺立了起来，颤颤的站立着。

“和男人也没有做过？”

少年下身的阴毛被修的整整齐齐的，未勃起的阴茎有着干净的颜色，躺在被夹紧的腿缝间。

“…嗯…可以开始了吗？”

少年因为羞于说出口，声音渐渐小了下去。

“你…你叫什么名字？”  
“一个男妓而已，名字什么的没有必要。”  
“我叫立香。”  
“…高文。”

少年从指缝里看他，慢慢笑了起来。

“高文你，很漂亮呢。特别是眼睛和头发的颜色。”  
“我一直想要将我的第一次给一个我喜欢，又长得好看的男人。我第一眼就看到你…”

高文无视了立香的话。他褪掉衣服裤子，爬上床，将立香拉进怀里，用手揉搓着他的囊袋。立香有些放不开的把呻吟吞进了嘴里，可是在他咫尺的高文却能够清晰的听到他从喉咙里，从鼻腔发出的，像小狗一样的咽唔声。

立香舒服的蜷起了脚趾，小腿不受控制的缠上高文的，用脚背摩擦着他的小腿上的腿毛。他想用嘴做些什么，说话，或者亲吻高文 — 任何能够让嘴唇温暖起来的事情他都想做。他仰起头试图勾到高文的唇，心里拼命回忆起从那些书上，文字里传达出的，关于吻的篇幅。双唇相触的瞬间他内心雀跃。

他感受到高文有一瞬的僵硬，随即这个男人也柔软了下来。他张开嘴迎接他的，允许他用舌头细细扫过他的上齿。立香品尝到了一丝酒气，这让他越来越浸入其中。好像一切沾有烟酒的东西都能让他逃避现实，让他以醉的名义沉迷。父母，责任，结婚，这一切他不喜欢的东西都离他远去，他现在只有眼前的这个男人。他从快感里得到满足，他忍不住想要更多。

他突然想要拥有这个男妓，虽然他做着这样的营生。他会去工作，他可以有足够的钱养下高文。他甚至将自己的新娘想象成高文的模样。

这样的想法愈演愈烈，在高文进入他的时候达到了高峰。他第一次被填满。后背贴着男人的前胸，男人的乳头擦过他的背，囊袋拍着他的后臀发出羞耻的声音。高文比他有着更宽大的骨架，从后背进入他的时候仿佛是在拥抱他。

好像被圈了起来，隔绝了外界。

快感如潮水般涌来。他不住喘息，用手覆上高文的手背。

如果他不是男妓，如果与男人的恋情可以被允许。

高潮的时候他舒服的叫出了声，随后他感到男人在他颈边落下了很轻的吻。  
————————————————

“高文，我想娶你。”

“这算什么？”

“我会回去回绝了她，如果父母不答应我就离开家。”

“真是任性呢，贵族少爷都像你这样？”

“我是认真的。高文，我想和你生活。我会去找工作，赚钱养活我们两个…”

“少爷脾气。我不会等你的。”

“我会回来的，你别找别的男人。你等我。”

“我不会的…”

彼时他们躺在床上，高潮还留着点余韵。立香躺在高文怀里，仰着头看他。

真是少爷脾气，高文盯着路灯想到。他没注意到自己被回忆里的立香逗笑了。肉桂和南瓜的香味将他拉回现实。他又灌了一口酒，继续盯着街口的路灯。

————————————————

一个男妓死了。这在这条街上不是什么大新闻，甚至会被拿来做谈资。

让所有人津津乐道的是，这个男妓死在初雪天。扫雪的人发现了他的尸ti。他身上覆盖着厚厚的一层雪，脚边是两个酒瓶子。他坐在街角，脸朝着街口的方向。

女人们打听他的死因，她们一直垂涎这个男妓英俊的相貌。现在也是，谁要是知道那么一丁丁点儿原因，就会被要求重复数次。

“被骗了。”

“是的啊，被有钱的贵族少爷玩弄了。”

“前天我还看到有个夫人找他呢，看起来是要养他的样子。他给拒绝了。”

“哎，真傻。虽说是个贵族，但是对方是男的啊…真是。”

“真傻。”

“对，这么英俊的男人，可惜了。”

女人们边这样交谈着，边干起手中的活计。


End file.
